SECRETS
by xlijahsgirl
Summary: Amber DiLaurentis was actually not the person you expected her to be. Everyone expected her to be either fragile or to be a freak. Alison didn't call her Amphibian-Amber for no reason. However, nobody had called her this since Alison disappeared one night. Suddenly, she was just gone. It was a surprise to everyone as Amber waltzed back into town just a year later.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It was the last weekend of summer and Amber spent it in her room. A new school year would start again and she knew it wouldn't be different. Different from the last one she experienced. She has been bullied most of her school years and she thanked her older sister for that. Normally your older siblings would protect and help you but Alison thought that Jason did a good job for both of them. Enough for her to make sure that her sister won't forget who the queen bee was.

It was after sunset and Amber went to her room to enjoy the peace for the last few days. The blonde spent most of her summer at her home, helping her mother in the garden or reading. It had been so nice to not have Alison around, who constantly picked on her sister. The only person who truly loved her was her brother Jason. Unfortunately, he didn't have a good summer compared to his sisters. Most of the time he was drunk or high and once he wasn't, he was sleeping. Amber missed her brother and hoped it would change.

But she didn't expect that her sister would go missing tomorrow and to leave her hometown for a while.


	2. Act One

**Act One**

Rosewood was a small town in Pennsylvania, and no one expected something bad to happen there. Was it because everyone knew everyone? Or maybe because there is something like peace in the world. It fulfilled the cliche of a small town. People feared two families; Hastings and DiLaurentis. They feared the adults of the Hasting clan and the oldest daughter of the DiLaurentis. At some point, the oldest daughter befriended with the youngest one of the Hastings. They were frenemies and battled without knowing.

The girls were not alone. Three girls, from different families, were added to the group. They were inseparable and still so different. Nobody, in this century, would have ever thought that they would end up as friends.

 _Alison DiLaurentis_ was the queen bee of Rosewood and the leader of the group. She was not replaceable, but still not wanted as a legendary. She always was mean and hurtful to the people around her. Including her family and friends. She was blonde, average high and had stunning blue eyes. Her siblings resembled her but not completely. There was more behind Jason's past and Amber's way to think was totally different to Alison's. Both of the girls were actually pretty close in their childhood, but at some point, Alison thought it was embarrassing to hang out with her younger sister. She not only left her behind but also poured literally tons of water on her.

 _Spencer Hasting_ was incredibly smart and perfect in different sports. Not to forget, how she would do anything to protect her loved ones but also do the right thing. Her family was the wealthiest family in the small town and successful. Her parents wanted the same thing for their daughters future. The brunette always got compared to her older sister, just like Amber. Maybe they had more in common as they thought.

 _Emily Fields_ was an only child and, how her parents would call it, part of a perfect family. She never saw herself as perfect. She had her flaws, but somehow everyone admired her. Unknown to everyone, except to Alison, she liked girls in a romantical way. The girl had a huge crush on Alison, which the blonde used for her own advantages.

 _Hannah Marin,_ or how Alison would call her, Hefty Hannah was a girl with a unique personality. She may have more curves as she should have, but it didn't affect her beautiful face and traits. It was such shame that many people didn't see it. They only noticed how much was on her plate. Every time emotions like sadness, insecurities, and guilt overpowered her, she ate without thinking.

The last girl was _Aria Montgomery_. She had a younger brother, around Amber's age, and a creative vein. A dark secret, not about her but her father, made her life not easy. She didn't know how long she could keep it from her mother. How could she find out, who she truly was when she didn't even know who her father truly is. Nobody is showing her or his true colors.

This story is not about one of those girls. This story is about Amber DiLaurentis, who I mentioned already a couple of times. We just can't start in the middle, we have to go to the day where Alison went missing. The day everything changed.


	3. 00

Her eyes followed her sister as Alison left the house on a stormy night. Amber knew that it was a secret since she heard her sister and mother fighting just a half an hour ago. Normally, she would have gone to Jason while they fought, but he was somewhere partying. Everyone else thought that the petite blonde was sleeping, after taking her daily dose of pills. As she stopped taking them, it became her secret. It made her feel abnormal, what she was. Amber just did not want to say it out loud. Both of her hands began to burn, which caused her to look at them. Her palms were plastered with red marks, caused from her tight grip.

If her mother knew about it, she would have scolded her daughter. Alison would have made fun of her. Her father would have ignored it. Jason? She did not know what he would have done. Either he was gone or moody. Nothing she actually wanted to deal with right now. It was actually relaxing that it was raining outside. Showing her that not only her head was a mess, but the outside as well. Her feets walked a few steps backward and she sat down on the edge of her bed. Just in time, her mother stepped in. "I thought you were already sleeping. Did you took your pills?" Jessica walked towards her and placed her ice cold hand on her shoulder. As her daughter gave out no answer, she knew it. "I expected that and made you a tea that will help you fall asleep." Jessica reached out a cup and she took it without a doubt.

"I do not want something bad happens to you." She told her daughter and caressed her hair. "You are the only thing in this family that doesn't disappoint me. I don't want anything to change that." Jessica let go of the blonde and reentered the room. The girl gulped down the whole tea before sleepiness took over. Amber hoped that this would have been the last day of hell, but much to her disappointment, she woke up the next morning with bad news.


	4. 01

**CHAPTER ONE**

Ambers' fingers moved over the, with dust covered, picture frame. Bright eyes stared into hers and toothy smiles covered their lips. Each person looked like they had the time of their lives, except one. Amber DiLauerntis. The scene, where they chose to take this hilarious picture, was on their last family vacation. They went skiing, and Amber couldn't remember where and when it was. Everything was blurred back then. Not because she was drunk or drugged, at least not from real drugs, but she tried to forget it so hard that it somehow worked.

Her eyes moved upwards and she looked around the room. It was not just a room, but the one in which she spent her childhood and the first of her teenagers years in. Nothing changed since the day her family decided to leave. It was hard to go back and Amber hoped that she would go back soon. Back to her _home_ and where nobody called her Amphibian-Amber. That's how people used to call her, back then as her sister was still alive.

The sudden touch of a hand, caused her to drop the picture within a frame. The glass shattered into million of pieces and Amber almost slit her hands open, by trying to collect them from the floor. The figure moved closer and kneeled down next to her. "I didn't mean to scare you," the familiar voice of her brother ringed out. Her lips moved upwards and locked eyes with Jason. "It's okay. I have been through worse." Her blonde brother took the last pieces out of her hands and threw them in the trash basket. Relief spread through her body when she remembered that her mom wasn't here to lecture her.

Her brother's soft hands took hers and inspected them for injuries. "You don't have to check for cuts. I am not a child anymore." Jason may have looked unconvinced but did let go of her hands. "Are you sure you are okay? I mean this place doesn't really bring good memories up." Her brother admitted because he knew how bad it was for his sister. Alison wasn't only being that cliche mean older sister, but she also treated her like she treated people she hated. The youngest DiLaurentis, and the rest of the family, never understood why her sister treated her like that. She must have done something really bad to get tortured like that.

"I may rather be somewhere else, but I have to do this. At least for Mom." Jason tugged his sister into a tight hug, "You know, I thought you missed your charming brother." The girl snorted and hit her brother playfully against his chest. "I was actually happy to have mom all to myself." Jessica DiLaurentis wasn't always interested in her other children's lives, but after Alison went missing, she did try to get better. At some point, she overdid it and both of them had no privacy left. Jason was about to speak up but was interrupted by his phone. His eyes were moving over the screen before looking back up to his sister. "Mum asks if you want something to eat." The girl chuckled and sat down on the couch. "Would be nice, otherwise we will starve."

At the same time, Jessica was having lunch with Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hasting, Emily Fields and Hanna Marin. "Oh, they have made some nice changes to the menu, haven't they? Hanna, what are you gonna order?" The woman asked the blonde teenager. Hanna looked up to her, "Ahem, Chinese Chicken Salad." Jessica moved her straw in her glass. That was, well used, to be something her daughter Amber had done. It was an old nervous habit, that would cause Alison to snap at her. "Alison's favorite," Jessica replied to Hannah's choice. Her words turned the whole scene even more awkward as it already was. The girls shared a glance, before Spencer spoke up, "You must be really happy that Jason's moved back." The mother put down her glass, "Happy? I don't even think of that as our home anymore."

"Actually, we all thought Jason moving back was kind of odd." Emily tried to tell the woman sensitive, but she showed no signs of sadness or anger. "Jason came into family money and it's his choice what to do with it. He definitely marches to his own drummer, all of my kids do. Did." It was silent again when Aria decided to speak up. "How is Amber doing?" She asked, which caused the woman to smile a bit. "She is better. After what happened, she even had to go even more through. The moving and grief were a lot to take in." Jessica said as it was a normal thing to do. She did leave out many parts, but she did not want the girls to think even more bad of them as they already did. Gossip quickly moved in this town and she did not want another daughter of her to be the center of attention. All of her speaking did not help to lighten the mood.

"You know what?" Jessica asked, but did not wait for an answer, "I was gonna wait until after lunch, but..." - _It is too awkward to not do anything helpful_ -, "Now I think "Why wait?" She walked over to the other end of the table and took four white boxes. Jessica gave each girl, one box while giggling. The girls shot her a smile, that could either just be relief or fake. As they all opened it, dresses, wrapped in golden crepe paper, were placed in it. "Did Ali ever show you these?" Jessica asked the four girls, who kept stealing glances from another.

 _"I know you like this one, Em," Alison said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Don't I look hot?" She asked her friends, but mainly Emily. "Those feathers are really pretty." The girl answered her crush as Hannah picked up one of the dresses. "This stretch-side is to die. Can I try it on?" The chubby blonde asked her friend. Alison turned her gaze to her, "There is not that much stretch." Hannah moved her eyes from her, trying not to show that Alison's words hurt her. Sometimes she wished that she would just be as skinny as the other ones, but she knew that she was not strong enough. "It's a nice haul, right? All one-of-a-kind and all mine. Just like you guys." She said and the girls gave her a tight smile._

"She picked these out." Emily was the first one to speak up _._ "She did. And,-" Jessica stopped talking for a second, "It's shame that she won't get to wear them. You know I gave so much away too fast. Ali's father thought that it would help, but there were certain things that I just could not. And when I heard that the four of you were doing the show _,_ I thought, wouldn't it be nice if Ali's dream could be realized, at least, by her friends?" All girls were still confused about what Jessica expected from them. "I don't really know what you are asking." Spencer asked and Aria continued, "Mrs. DiLaurentis, are you asking us to wear them?" Emily added, "In the fashion show?" Wearing old dresses of their dead friend was something, they never expected to do. "Ali would have loved it. The four of you that are keeping her memory alive. I already asked Amber, but she did not want to. So, please say yes." The girls exchanged glances, again, before agreeing to it.

After lunch, Jessica did not go home without a stop at a bar. She may have drink one or two drinks, making her drunk. It was something, she has not done since Alison's disappearance or funeral. It was clear to everyone that asking the girls was not only hard for them, but also for the woman too. She may not have been able to drive, but she knew that she could not go to her children home fully drunk. That is why she decided to go home in the dark, to get sober. Once she finally came home, she saw the light was still on in the living room. As she opened the door with a lot of strength, she saw her son sitting there. Jason looked at her with concern and anger. Jessica was still drunk and it only made him even angrier. "Why did it took you so long to get home from lunch?" The mother rolled her eyes while she walked towards the kitchen. "Who are you? Clearly not my boss." She took a bottle of alcohol and filled herself another glass. "Amber was worried," Jason said with a calmer voice.

Much to Jason's surprise, the woman threw the glass to the ground. "I only have one daughter and she is dead," She pointed to the floor, "Please clean this," before sitting down. The two did not know that Amber had been listening to them the whole time and tears were streaming down her face.


	5. 02

If it wouldn't be the pills, Amber would not have closed an eye. Maybe for the first time, she was happy to have them. After her mother said those horrible words, which Amber did not allow herself to repeat, she needed them. The whole night would have been filled with tears and sobs, but she was not willing herself to give in. Her emotions had no control over her. Amber pulled on some clothes and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. This was the part, where she tried to act normal. Like she did not hear the conversation between her mother and brother. Jason had left, to collect something at the Rosewood High, while her mother did something motherly in the living room.

Amber took a last glance at the mirror before walking downstairs. Jason asked her to come with him directly, but she did not want to spend more as needed in that hell. Her mother looked up as she heard her daughter's steps. "You slept in. Is everything okay?" She asked with a soft and almost concerned, voice. Amber shot her tight smile, "I took two pills instead of one," Her mother's frown made her continue, "It is a lot to take in." She gave out a quiet sigh, as her mother smiled sadly. Jessica stood up and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and moved her hand over Amber's back. "It is okay. We will just ask Doctor Clarke if he can refill it, once we are back at home." Home. She was not sure if she wanted to go home with her mother. Her father may be there, but she was scared that yesterday's scene would be repeated. Amber pulled away from her mother and gave her another tight smile.

"Jason asked me to meet him at Rosewood High. We thought about getting something for Lunch. Do you need something?" Jessica shook her head, "I only want both of you back in time." Amber nodded her head, before picking up her bag. "I will see you later, Mum." When she was about to leave through the door, she heard her mother yell, "I love you." Amber gulped before replying, "Love you too." She walked down the porch as she saw Veronica Hastings walking towards the gate of her house. She turned around to lock her car, as she saw Amber. She eyed the DiLaurentis girl, before disappearing through the gate. Amber sighed and murmured, "Welcome back to Rosewood, Amber."

After running to her bus and almost missing her stop, she finally arrived at the public high school. Relief spread through her body, as she realized that almost everyone was in their class. She felt different walking through those halls and doors, but nothing changed from the appearance. The only thing she knew was, that Jason was somewhere in here, hopefully in no class. She knew she was right when she heard two voices down the hall. One voice belonged definitely to her brother and the other one to Aria. "But you must have some memory of that day," Aria said and she could hear her brother frown all the way to her. "I don't okay? Only the next day, when I was questioned by the police, and this is starting to feel a lot like that." At her brother's words, she moved faster down the hall. Amber knew it was only about time until he would blow up. "Why are you accusing me all of sudden?" He snapped at Aria.

"No, I'm not!" Aria said as Amber arrived at the spot, where the two sat. It was in the middle of the school, without a ceiling, where students could spend their breaks and eat. Aria and Jason sat on one of the benches and a laptop was placed in the front of them. She held her breath when she saw her dead sister's face on it. "What exactly is it you are looking for here?" Her brother asked again. The dark-haired girl apologized, before closing her laptop. Amber stepped forward, gaining both of their attention. Jason eyes' soften while Aria gave her an unreadable expression. Aria turned her gaze back to Amber's brother, "This was probably a bad idea."

"You are right. It was." Jason agreed and stood up. He picked up his bag as Aria said his name. "Don't sweat it, okay? We all learn from our mistakes. I just won't make this one again." He told her and turned away from the girl. Amber shot the girl a smile before she followed her big brother. She sped up, trying to catch up with her brother. "Are you okay?" Jason stopped at his sisters' voice, turned around and sighed. It sounded similar to Amber's, which she gave out constantly. "I am sorry that you had to hear that." Amber touched her brother's, trying to comfort him. "I have heard worse." Confusion appeared on his face, "What do you mean." Amber let go her brother's arm, before crossing her arms. "I heard what mum said yesterday when she came home." It took a few seconds for him until he got it. "She did not mean it, Amber. Mom was drunk."

Amber was pretty sure, that her brother would have continued to defend her mother, but she cut him off, "I am pretty sure she was drunk, but it won't redo her words. I just don't know if I should go back with her. It just would feel awkward and weird all the time." Jason understood his sister and nodded. "I will talk to mom," Amber was about to interrupt him, but he was fast enough to continue, "But I will not tell her that you know about it until you want her to know. Everything will be fine." Amber nodded and hugged her brother. "Thank you." She murmured against his shirt, while she could hear him chuckle. "You are my sister. It is my job to protect you." He kissed the crown of her head and pulled her closer into his arms. They stood there for a minute, not caring that they were in the middle of their old school, just taking in the moment. The moment was ruined by Jason's stomach, which made weird noises. "I think someone is hungry," Amber said out loud, causing her brother to laugh. "Are you crazy? I am starving."


	6. 03

**CHAPTER THREE**

Dark clouds covered the sky over Rosewood. The rain hit the windows of their car, as they drove through the small town. Amber's eyes looked out of the window, not really in the mood to talk. Jason and their mother sat in silence in the front of her, while she sat in the backseat. Jessica wanted Jason to drive since he could look for a parking spot while she could already go inside. She never said anything about Amber, since she knew that she would not go along with her. The mother knew that Amber heard the conversation, without Jason breaking his promise. In the moment her son told her, that her, now only, daughter did not want to go home with her, it broke her heart. She knew it was all her fault and there was nothing she could do. It would take time to regain Amber's trust. Jessica hoped that Amber would come home with her one day again.

Jason stopped in the front of the school for Jessica to exit the car. The older woman stepped out and turned to her daughter. "You don't have to look with Jason," Jason turned to look at his sister as their mother spoke. Amber shook her head and smiled slightly at her, "It's okay." Jessica returned the smile, before nodding at her son. Once the door closed, Jason turned on the motor again. They drove for a few minutes, and much to their surprise, they found a good parking spot. Jason took an umbrella, jumped out of the car and sprinted to his sister's door. Like a gentleman, he opened the door and the umbrella for her. Amber giggled as she took a grip on the umbrella. "Like a true gentleman." Jason laughed and bowed a bit.

People were staring at them while they walked to and in the building. The siblings stayed close to each other since the murder of their sister was still out there. Amber took deep breaths while trying to ignore the stares and the whispers. Jason glared at them, which caused them to look away, but they did not stop talking. Amber brushed her hand softly against her brother's, trying to show him that everything was okay.

The room was filled with a lot of people and a huge stage was in the middle. Loud music was drowning the voices, taking a weight off Amber's shoulder. Many faces were familiar, but the face that caught her attention was Toby Cavanaugh's. Amber turned to her brother slightly and sort-of lied, "I will look for Mum." Jason hesitated before nodding. "I will wait by our seats." Amber gave him a gentle smile before walking towards the boy. Toby's lips were curled and did not faint as he saw Amber, but his eyes widen. "Amber, hey." He said, coming closer to the girl. She gave him the same smile, she gave Jason. "Hey. Haven't seen you in a while." Toby chuckled, "Yeah, it's been awhile." They stood there in silence while people walked past them.

"How are you? I mean are you better?" Toby asked carefully, trying not to run her over with questions. "Well, it has been worse. But thank you." Toby looked at her with confusion, "Thank you for what?" Amber's smile widened at his confusion, "Thank you for not looking at me like I am a dinosaur and talk about me like I am not here." Toby placed one of his hands on her shoulder and squeezed it. "You did not stare at me or talked about me when everyone else did as well. So, we are even." Her smile dropped and she suddenly wrapped her arms around Toby. "We will never be even, not after what my family has done to you." Toby froze but wrapped his arms around the girl as well. They stayed like this for a few seconds, ignoring the stares. When they heard Jason call for her, she pulled away. "Looks like it is show time," Amber said, her eyes a bit watery. The boy nodded and smiled, "If you need me, just come to me afterward or call me." The blonde murmured softly a thank you, before walking towards her family.

Amber walked through a maze of people. Her mother was already sitting on her chair, while Jason stood there and watched her. He raised an eyebrow as his sister stood next to him. "You know Toby?" The girl nodded and sat down next to her mother, while Jason sat down on the other side. "Everyone knows everyone in Rosewood. Did you already forget that?" Jason snorted and moved his gaze towards the stage.

The girls, including Hannah, Spencer, Aria, and Emily, began to walk down the catwalk. It was kind of boring for Amber since she was not that into fashion, but she tried to look like she was interested. Once all outfits were shown, the lights dimmed and a voice began to talk, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Rosewood High Student Committee would like to take a moment to pay tribute to one of their own, Alison DiLaurentis." While pictures were produced, through a beamer, on the wall and the girls began to reenter the stage, Jessica gripped her daughter's hand. It was a silent act of grief and comfort. People clapped, while the four girls walking down in couples.

Everyone took in the moment as the girls stood in the middle of the stage. But suddenly, out of nowhere, loud rock music began to play, and the picture of Alison began to 'burn'. Everyone turned to the slideshow and stopped their movements. A chaos broke out and Amber felt how her mother tightened the grip on her hand. Hannah and Emily left the stage, Aria just stood there and Spencer ran over to Noel, who was trying to turn it off. Spencer ripped out the wires and everything went silent. The red light was still on, but it did not stop Jessica to let go of Amber and leaving without another word. Amber and Jason shared a glance, before following their mother.

The three of them were just about to enter their home when Jessica's phone began to ring. The mother turned to her daughter and gave her the cell phone. "Could you please take it?" Jason was about to interrupt when Amber nodded, "Yeah." She took the phone while taking a few steps away from the front door. Jason's eyes stayed on her for a while before leading their mother to the kitchen. Amber accepted the call and moved the phone to her ear, "Hello?" A sigh of relief was on the other end, "Amber is that you?" Spencer. The blonde sat down on the steps of her porch. "Yeah, it's me."

"How is your mother?" Spencer asked. "She is really upset. Well, too upset to talk." She could imagine Spencer nodding on the other side, before asking, "How are you?" How was she? Angry? Sad? She actually did not know how to feel. Alison may not have been her favorite person in the whole world, but she was her sister and what just happened, was horrible. "I didn't figure out my feelings yet, but I can say that I don't feel less upset as my mother." There was a moment of silence before she continued, "I should probably be with my family right now, but maybe we will see the each other in the next days."

"You are staying in town?" Spencer asked the surprise in her voice was clear. "Yeah, not sure how long, but yeah, I am staying. I really have to go now, Spencer. Bye." Amber did not wait for an answer and dialed. This was a conversation she did not want to have with anyone right now. "Amber?" Her mother's voice called. She stood up and brushed off the dirt on her dress. "I am coming!" She walked into her house, closing the door gently, before following her family's path into the kitchen. Her mother was sitting on a chair while Jason stood next to her with the car key in the hand. "I have to go back and get the dresses, would you stay here with Mum so long?" An unfamiliar feeling of fear rose in her chest, but she nodded anyway. Jason walked closer to her, so their mother heard nothing. "If something happens, just call me, okay?" Amber did not say anything but nodded again. Her brother kissed the side of her head and left the kitchen. In the moment she heard the front door close, she laid down her purse and the umbrella.

Her mother continued to stare down at her hands. "Do you want some tea?" Amber asked as she looked for the teapot. Jessica gave out an almost not audible answer, but Amber just heard it. It took a few minutes until the tea was finish, but the mother gave her daughter a thankful glance as she put down the cup next to her. Amber sat down on a chair as well but said nothing. She did not want to make it worse. "You know I love you, Amber, right?" Her mother asked in a weak tone. Did she? Amber just stared at her mother, who looked more tired as usual. "I know that you heard what I said yesterday, and I also know it is unforgivable, but I still hope that you can look me into the eyes one day, without thinking about it."

Amber sighed and moved her hand over her mother's, which had a tight grip on the cup. "I know that one day, this is the smallest thing we fight about, but I need time. I am never going to stop being your daughter, but you need help Mum. Not only because of your rocky relationship with Dad and Jason, but also because of the grief." Her mother nodded and was thankful for her daughter's word. Little did Amber and Jessica know, that nothing would be like it used to be. Jessica was losing the control over her daughter's action and words.


	7. 04

**CHAPTER FOUR**

In the same fateful night, Jessica DiLaurentis left the house, she once called home. While Jason was relieved to not have his mother on his back all the time, tears did leave Amber's eyes in her department. Once the car was out of their sight, Jason went back inside. Amber's hand moved slowly down, after waving her mother goodbye. It was weird, to know that she will not go home, as she thought, she would be. In slow-motion, Amber took a few steps back into her _new_ old home. Her eyes fell on the door, causing a memory to fly into her mind.

 _With headphones in her ears, Amber walked down the street towards her home. It was usual for her to be the last one, to get home. Her sister was not the only person, who was out for her blood and it took a while, for them to get bored. Her breath stuck as she saw her sister sitting on the porch with her friends; Emily, Hannah, Aria, and Spencer. Amber slowed down, but she could not prevent the stares. Alison's lips moved into a sicking sweet smile. It got harder and harder to breath, but she knew that she had to move. Once she would close her door, she knew she was safe from Alison for the evening. Alison moved towards her friends and whispered something. A laugh left her mouth and her friends laughed along. It was clear that Aria did feel uncomfortable since her brother was friends with Amber. If her parents would found out, about what she and her friends had done to Amber, they would go mad._

 _The only thing that Amber heard, was 'freak' and 'Amphibian-Amber'. The young teenager bit her upper lip so much, that it almost drew blood. As closer Alison and her gang were, as more nervous became the girl. Her hands were shaking and sweat covered them. Their eyes burned into her head as she kept her eyes down. When they still blocked her way, she looked up. Alison was still staring at her, with a devious smile while her friends looked between the sisters. "Could you maybe move?"_

 _The girls moved, but before she could reach the last step, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She first thought that it was just to stop her from moving, but it came with a hard force. The next thing she knew, was that she was on the ground. There was a stinging pain in her left arm and in her back. Amber could hear the girls' gasps, while tears began to form in her eyes. Never did Alison became physically towards her. Amber did not know, how long she stared down at the ground. How long the pain made her cry. But when she looked back up, she saw that they were gone. The only thing they left behind was Amber, who had a sprained wrist and a bruise on her back. It was the last time, Amber saw all the girls together._

Amber moved her eyes from the spot, which she looked at for the last five minutes. Instantly, they moved to her hands. There was a flash of pain, reminding her why she took those pills. She moved her fingertips over the pressure marks on her skin. "Are you okay?" Jason's sleepy voice asked. Amber looked up and nodded. "Just tired," She lied, moving past him without waiting for an answer. Tomorrow would be a long day, so there was a lot of sleep to catch.

After sleeping in, going to grocery store and gaining some weird stares, she walked back home. There were some movements behind the house, which gained her attention. Amber placed the bags on the porch and walked towards the noises. It was Toby, working in the Hastings area. "Hey, stranger." Toby slightly jumped and dropped the branches from his hands. "You scared me." He said walking over to the younger girl. "Well, it is not my fault that you are that loud." She joked and they both laughed. "I did not see you since the fashion show," Toby said, " How are you?" Amber folded her hands in the front of her. "You are the first one, who is not asking 'How is your mother?'" She laughed softly, causing Toby to smile.

"Your mother is not here and she is not my friend." Amber was about to speak up when she heard footsteps coming closer. "I should go. Peter Hastings would not be happy with me being here." She told him, in a much quieter tone. Toby nodded and gave her a small wave. Amber almost reached her porch, as Jason arrived. "Hey, where did you sneak off?" He asked and took one of the bags from the porch. "Just around the corner. Don't worry, Jason. If you worry that much, you can chip me." She joked, carrying a bag into the house.

Jason closed the door with his foot and followed his sister into the kitchen. They set the bags on the table and put the things either in the fridge or in the upper cupboards. "Ella Montgomery invited us for dinner tonight," He informed his sister, who raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know you were friends with the Montgomery's?" Jason walked over to her and helped to put something on the upper shelf since she was not tall enough. "We talked after I offered my help at the school for people, who are taking drugs," Jason told, causing her facial expression to soften. Amber put a hand on his arm, "I am proud of you, Jason." They held eye contact, before separating for the afternoon.


End file.
